Helping Out A Friend
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Eleven needs help on what to get Mike for his birthday. She has an idea on who could help her out and thats Will. How could Will help and would it be a gift Mike will like? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Stranger Things in anyway. This story was a request by **rdustin699**

* * *

Two weeks of summer have passed and Will was walking to Mike's house to play some D and D when Eleven stopped him. Without saying a word she pulled him off to the side where they where now hidden.

"Oh hey El can I help you with something?"

"Its Mike's birthday in two days and you are his best friend. What do you think I should get him as I been thinking all week."

"Not sure what a girl gives their boyfriend besides maybe sex or at least a blowjob."

"Sex it is then but how do i do that?"

"Um I could show you but then Max might kill me if she finds out."

"Why would she kill you?"

"Well um we are kinda dating and we made a sex tape. She wants to keep that a secret even if it was her idea."

"Oh well I won't tell I just want to know what sex is."

"Um ok tomorrow as Mike has a dentice appalment that day so I can show you then. As Max be out of state for a week. So she won't know I showed you."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow quickly came and it was just Will and Eleven in the house. Eleven was sitting on the bed as Will took out the hidden tape With tape in hand he set up the tv.

"I head one day you could watch movies like on a compact disc. Like that's going to happen." Will said.

"Well they did replace caset tapes and they look like small V.H.S tapes but for music so it can happen."

"I guess so."

Will soon hit play and Eleven looked at Will. "Who's room is that?"

"Max's"

Movie

Max and Will was kissing on the bed. When the kissing broke Max took off her shirt reviling a simple white bra. As Will smiled and removed his shirt, Max removed her bra showing of her B cup breasts. Will's hand soon fondled her breasts before sucking on one of them. Max moaned as she placed one hands on the back of his head while the other was undoing his pants.

While sucking away on the breasts Will stood up so Max could pull down his pants. Once his dick was free and Will sitting back down, she grabbed hold of it and slowly jacked him off until he was at his full seven inches. When Will stopped sucking on Max's breasts he was pushed down onto his back where Max slid Will's dick into her mouth. Will just moaned as Max bobbed up and down.

As she was she was undoing her pants rveiling her matching panties. Those soon came off to showing her hairless pussy. Will's hand soon was rubbing Max's pussy causing the girl to moan while sucking away. Will's fingers soon slipped in and was soon finger fucking her. After a few more bobs Will shot his load into Max's mouth and swallowed every drop possible.

Max pulled out and she was soon on her back as he began to eat her out. Max moaned and placed her hands on the back of Will's head to get more of his tong in her pussy. A few more licks and bobs Max was on edge and soon ended up squirting, but Will kept eating her out until she squirted two more times each bigger then the last.

Will removed his face and the two began to make out as Will aimed his dick into Max's pussy and started to thrust away. Now both young teens where moaning away. As they fucked Max grabbed Will's ass and gave it a good squeeze, while Will was leaving love marks on Max's neck. A few more thrusts and Max squirted again. This just made Will fuck faster and harder into Max.

Will was not yet on edge but after he made Max squirt three more times he was he kept going faster and harder until he shot his load deep inside her causing her to squirt again. The two made out one more time before Will pulled out. While Max was resting Will walked up to the camera to turn it off.

End of video

"Wow so that's sex."

"Yes."

"And Max peed on you while you licked up her vigina and fucked her?"

"No its not pee its her orgasm she feels like she is going to pee but its her vigina juice coming out also called pussy juice. The stuff Max was doing is called squirting. Some girls can do it and the ones that do can do it more times then guys shooting their stuff. You know semen."

"Oh can I squirt?"

"I don't know. Have you rubbed yourself down there?"

"Yes but every time I do I feel like I need to pee."

"That's normal just keep doing it and don't stop until the feeling goes away."

"Oh um will Mike put his face on my pussy?"

"Only if you want him to."

"Will you do it? I will do what Max did and put your dick in my mouth so I know how to do what Max is doing.

"I guess so but this can't get found out."

The two where soon naked with Eleven showing off her C cup breasts and slightly harry pussy. Will soon started to eat out Eleven who quickly moaned. This was a wonfule feeling she was having she held onto Will's head like she seen Max do in the video. Soon something in her placed one of her hands from Will's head to her breast and started to fondle it. A few more bobs Eleven was having that feeling real bad and just let it happen.

A few more licks and Eleven started to squirt. The squirting was much more then Max had ever done. Eleven soaked Will's face and hair. Eleven's squirting even lasted longer then Max's. The amount of Squirting Eleven did added up to all the amount of squirting Max did in the video and that was just one of Eleven's orgasms.

"Yup you sure can. Bet you can squirt galleons in one day."

"So is that good?"

"I say so. Bet you can squirt more then any girl who can squirt."

"Really wow. Now its your turn so what do I do?"

Eleven was soon sucking Will's dick after explaining how to do it. Eleven for one was a fast learner and was even better at it then Max. No telling what her pussy might feel like around his dick. However its Mike's girlfriend and they should lose their virginity together. The blow job was so good Will was put on edge quicker then Max ever could.

"You better stop sucking I'm going to release my semen."

This did not stop Eleven from sucking away she bobbed a few more times before Will shot his load into her mouth. She pulled away and smiled.

"Not bad taste. Do all seaman taste like yours?"

"I don't know never tasted it before. Or others."

"Thanks for teaching me."

"No problem."

The day after Mike's birthday Mike was all smiles and Will knew why.

"So what did El get you yesterday?"

"Do you promos not to tell anyone?"

"Of corse we been friends since babies."

"She gave me her virginity and I gave her mine."

"Really?"

"Yes man she can suck better then a vacuum. Even her pussy sucked me better then it."

"Wow that good. Wish I had a girl like that."

"Oh and you know how some girls can squirt?"

"Um yah."

"They have nothing on El. She squirted like a fucking fountain and that's only just one orgasm when I eat her out. And her pussy and juices tasted amazing."

"Dude that's hot. I'm going home to rub one out. See you tonight for some D and D."

Once Will made it to his room he quickly pulled down his pants to jack off. But that changed when he saw Eleven naked on his bed. If Will was not hard now he sure was now.

"I want to think you Will by you fucking me."

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me and skip the foreplay. Is that the right word?"

"Yes it is."

Will soon was naked and slid in Eleven's tight pussy. It was better then Max's pussy which was always tight after fucking it so Meany times. Eleven was even tighter and it was sucking his dick as he pounded away. He only trusted her a few times before she started to squirt. The squirting seemed much more then two days ago but Will kept fucking away.

It did not take long for him to be on edge and did all he could to hold back. As he kept fucking away while they moaned Eleven squirted again. This time it was much bigger orgasm. Will could not believe it. Once seeing it he could no longer hold back and shot his load into Eleven causing her to squirt again. Will soon pulled out as he was catching his breath.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I knew what sex was before you showed me the video. I just wanted to see what kind of friend you where."

"Umm..."

"Don't worry you passed. As a real thank you I have the power to make Max suck, fuck and squirt exactly like me."

Once Max came back Eleven true to her word did what she promised. That remained a mystery that only the girls know how it was done. Since then Eleven and Mike was fucking like rabbits and the same for Will and Max.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know.


End file.
